


Children of the Rift

by StarkPanda



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkPanda/pseuds/StarkPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who grow up on the Rift, are connected to it. This is a little story written shortly after "Children of Earth", on how the Rift views Ianto Jones and its actions after his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the Rift

The Rift wasn’t really alive or conscious, but it could think, in a way. It knew of the things that passed through it and those who protected it from being ripped wide. And it knew of Ianto Jones.

Ianto Jones was loved by the Fact; that was the first thing that had drawn the Rift’s notice. But it hadn’t turned away. It had looked back and seen Ianto grow up along its borders, seen the loneliness and the pain, and has watched as the pain and loneliness continued in his work at Torchwood, first in London and then in Cardiff.

The Rift began to pity Ianto. It made sure that the more dangerous of those passing through it came out weakened and far from its young human. It tried its best to make life easier, even after the toad-like one ripped it open. That had hurt and the Rift had been rather pleased when the Fact had trapped the toad in death.

But when Ianto Jones went to London and died, the Rift couldn’t stand for it. It reached out and caught the spirit of the man and cradled it carefully within its energy. Searching, it found an Ianto in another reality and pulled the catatonic body from its bed. It exchanged the spirits and released the one that had been sleeping for so long. With its proper Ianto installed in a living body once more, the Rift searched out the Fact, looking through time, waiting for the Fact to return.

It took some time, but when the Fact did finally return, the Rift carefully lowered Ianto to the ground before him in a swirl of energy. The Fact fell to his knees, babbling in some human tongue. The Rift watched silently as the Fact cradled Ianto in his arms.

And Ianto Jones lived once more.


End file.
